


The Doppelganger

by Caffiend



Series: Jaguar Villains - Thomas and Maura [5]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015) RPF, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, The Night Manager (TV) RPF, british actors
Genre: Arson, Attempted Torture, Bondage, Bosnians, Christmas, F/M, Guns, Look Alikes, Mystery, Revenge, Sex, Smut, Spies, Suspense, Wedding Dresses, celebrity, collaring, doppelgangers, getting married, planning the wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiend/pseuds/Caffiend
Summary: They say that for everyone on the planet, there is another person who is their exact match- a doppelganger. What happens when Thomas and Maura run into his?





	The Doppelganger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roo2010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roo2010/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Miss Roo! Thank you for all the support you generously give other writers here on AO3, and for the delightfully savage nature that lurks under your sweet and lady-like exterior.
> 
> This little tale may not make much sense if you've not read the earlier stories in the "Jaguar Villains" stories. But if you're just here for the smut, have at it.

They say for every human on the planet, there exists an exact duplicate. A doppelganger. Nonetheless, Thomas and Maura were not expecting to meet his in the quaint setting of Bath. They were also not expecting the two gunmen who'd somehow escaped their global sweep and destruction of the Paukove Mreže syndicate, a ruthless Bosnian crime family that specialized in child sex trafficking. How these two gunmen escaped was a mystery, but there was no question they knew who Thomas and Maura were, and they intended to shoot them. Preferably after torturing the couple first.

“Let’s go to Bath for the holidays,” Maura muttered, “it’s so quaint and there’s a timeless feel.” She was focusing on not slipping off the wet slate tiles as they loped over a rooftop, trying to dodge the snarling Bosnians on their trail.

"I would hate to think," Thomas commented as he leaped gracefully to the next icy roof, "that my darling girl was complaining. Such an ill-bred reaction to our pleasant holiday."

"Pleasant! Ow!" Maura hissed as she slipped on the tile, scraping her shin. 'Of course Thomas wouldn't slip,' she thought resentfully, watching the man's long legs stretch over the shingles, even as he was sliding his hand into his jacket, pulling out a switchblade. A meaty 'thunk!' sounded next to her as the bullet sprayed tile chips against her side. Angling to the chimney, Maura tucked in behind it as she pulled her gun. The Bosnians were using silencers, which gave them the advantage of not drawing attention while attempting to shoot them. If her gun went off in this quiet, pastoral scene, it would be like a cannon going off in the middle of Wembley Stadium. A strangled howl from behind her signaled that Thomas's blade had met it's target, followed by a loud 'thump!' of a body landing messily on the cobblestones. Maura winced, hoping the bloody spray didn't stain the pretty arrangement of holly and pine someone had made for the front door of the house. She stifled a shriek as a hand grasped her upper arm, yanking her to her feet.

Thomas's mouth moved next to her ear, his warm breath puffing against her neck. "Time to go, Pet, before he returns with reinforcements."

Nodding, Maura took his hand and they leaped lightly into a (somewhat) softer variety of bushes to break their fall. 

“Not that I’m complaining,” she ventured as Thomas pulled off her ripped jacket and slid his cashmere topcoat over her shoulders, pulling out twigs and leaves in her long curls from the fall, “but it just seems like we can’t kill enough people! One holiday in peace, is it too much to ask?”

He took her chin in one leather gloved hand and rose it to look at him. “Poor darling. Attempt to look untroubled as we stroll back to our hotel and I shall make it up to you.”

Maura hated how her insolent center immediately moistened, sending a spurt of heat through her spine. “Well…” her next attempt at reason died off as his mouth- and teeth- met the back of her neck. “I suppose...uh...what were we talking about?”

Thomas laughed as he slid his arm around her shoulders protectively. “About killing more Bosnians. Perhaps after dinner, Pet. I’m starving.”

 

It was second nature for this couple to look non-threatening, heads down, avoiding eye contact with a vague smile that made them look like another husband and wife on holiday. So it was perplexing to see so many passers-by nod and smile at them.

Leaning closer to Thomas, Maura murmured, “Is it me, or do we seem to be getting more attention than usual? Is there a stick in my hair?”

Brow furrowed, he rearranged his handsome features into something that resembled pleasant. "Agreed, but I'm not certain why. Almost to the inn, Pet. Just a bit more."

"Hullo, Tom!"

Maura felt an icy jolt in the pit of her stomach. They'd been made. But who would know a supposedly long-dead couple here? Thomas nodded pleasantly and kept moving, a firm grip around her waist. The woman who'd greeted them called out, "Where's Jackie?"

The couple walked slightly faster. _"Jackie?"_ Maura mouthed to Thomas, brow raised.

There were more greetings, similar to the first, pleasant faces wishing "Tom, happy holidays!" while looking at Maura clearly expecting an introduction. After two more queries regarding the mysterious Jackie's whereabouts, she leaned in. "Sweetheart, I do believe you have a doppelganger."

 

Safely back in their suite at the suitably quaint and luxurious inn, the two did a quick sweep to check for intruders before sitting down, Maura rubbing her bruised shin.

"Poor baby," Thomas purred, enjoying her helpless, rapturous little shudder when he used that tone on her. "Let Daddy take care of you." Meticulously painting the afflicted area with ointment, his cobalt gaze caught hers. "What?"

"Jackie?" Maura inquired. It wasn't that the girl was jealous- heavens, no! While her love life had been rather severely cramped by being a intelligence agent for the United Nations, her Thomas enjoyed a varied and extensive love life as the second in command of the most powerful crime empire in Europe. But, while the rest of the Corporation's executives had long fed the crabs in the waters off the city of Algiers, she and Thomas were very much alive, and surprising no one but themselves, very much in love. 

His perfect brow furrowed as Thomas slid those warm, rough hands down her leg, absently massaging her. "I've never had a Jackie..." eyeing her, he amended, "in Bath." He chuckled at Maura's set and polite smile. "Perhaps I should remind you about how much I enjoy having you, Pet?" At her noncommittal hum, he chuckled and lowered his mouth to the inside of her knee. "Sweet, lovely Maura..." He watch as her head dropped back against the sofa, a little sigh escaping those pink lips he so enjoyed.

 

Meanwhile, another couple was struggling with some confusion as well. "Darling," Tom said, dropping a kiss on his fiancee's head, "I found the spices you wanted, along with something pretty for Lizzie- just something for her stocking!" He placated, looking at Jackie's expression.

"You spoil her," she commented quietly, deftly flipping the delicate dough over and adding in more butter.

Kissing her shoulder, Tom placed his chin against it, watching her work. "She's mine to spoil, Jackie," he nuzzled into the sensitive skin of her collarbone, enjoying the way it made his sweetheart shiver, "as are you." Jackie's hands stilled, still buried in the dough she was kneading for Christmas bread. Tom chuckled, knowing she'd be incapable of arguing her point for some time.

Shaking her head and trying to gather her wits, Jackie finally gasped, "Oh! It was the strangest thing. Olivia- the woman down at the silk shop that finds me my cross-stitch threads? She said she saw you today and said hello." Tom grunted non-committedly, still enjoying her soft neckline. "She said you were with some girl? Tall, black hair?"

Tom's head rose with a frown. He may be an actor who'd crossed the line to international stardom, but he'd never behaved in a way to cause his fiancee to doubt him- and Jackie was not a jealous woman. "Another woman? She must be mistaken. I shopped on my own today, other than calling Luke to check up on some commitments in January."

Jackie's eyelids fluttered, still trying to pay attention to the delicate dough gone dormant in her hands as her fiance continued to nibble along her neck. "Oh..." she managed, "all right, then."

 

Thomas was lounging- elegantly, of course- staring at the fire in their cozy parlor with a glass of Jameson as Maura tip-tapped away rapidly on her keyboard, trying to find anything on the Dark Web that would hint to how their pursuers managed to find them.

Finally pushing away from her laptop, Maura rubbed her eyes. "Ugh!" She hissed, "It must be dumb luck that these idiots spotted us. There's no intel, no chatter...as far as everything I've seen, the world thinks we're dead." 

"Anything about a body found splattered on the cobblestones in a suburban section of Bath?" He queried, stretching his long legs more comfortably.

Maura shook her head, eyes still darting rapidly back and forth over the screen. "Which means there's more than two of them, and they're smart enough to clean up after themselves."

 

"Such a beautiful night!" Jackie's head was tipped back, eyes closed and smiling as she absorbed the bustle and the scent of roasting chestnuts as Tom led her through the stalls at the local Christmas fair.

"Such a beautiful you," Tom countered, smiling as he lifted a scarf to her face, eyeing the way it made her skin glow.

"No more presents!" She protested, laughing. "You don't think I haven't seen the pile of packages you hid in your closet?" Glancing over his shoulder, Jackie noticed a couple of men staring at them. She almost dismissed it- Tom was, after all, extremely famous, and even in her hometown, some people would still get star-struck when they spotted him. But...these two didn't look like fans. Their solid, blocky bodies were tensed and both were wearing frowns as they edged closer.

Looking down at his fiancee's concerned face, Tom looked over his shoulder. "What is it?"

"Those men," Jackie whispered, "I thought maybe they were fans because they've been following us. But they don't look like your sort of autograph-seekers.

Tom's azure eyes narrowed. No, they did not. In fact, they looked more like the kind of men planning to rob them. "Let's go this way," he urged calmly, leading Jackie to the left. "I know there's a constable or two at the stage area. We'll see if they drop off when they see an officer."

 

Meanwhile, Maura was not thinking about vengeful Bosnians or cleaning up crime scenes or the ruined holiday, or anything, really, other than the feel of Thomas's mouth against her center, licking and nibbling along her swollen lips, his unfairly talented tongue returning to her burning clit to tickle it now and then. 

“Oh…” she moaned, hands sliding into his hair, gripping a bit harder than she intended to, “should we be… I don’t know… um… trying to find those Bos- OH!” Thomas’s licking had turned into a sharp nip, right on her suddenly rigid clitoris.

“This is not the time to be discussing such unpleasant things, Pet,” he warned with the slightest growl tinging his purr. “I might think you were not fully invested in my mouth and fingers-” here, he shoved two of them rather forcefully up Maura’s channel, enjoying her pained yelp, “-and more interested in fretting over such mundane details.” Thomas growled again, relishing how her thighs tightened as his whiskered cheeks rubbed roughly over her wet slit and down her thighs, already damp.

“Oh, no, Daddy,” Maura gasped, “this takes prior- prior- prior- oh, GOD! That feels so good!” She’d never known a man could stiffen his tongue and jab it up inside her, as some sordid prelude to his larger organ taking it’s place soon. But her Thomas was so very good at making her feel invaded every time he mounted her, using his fingers and tongue, his lips and teeth before finally letting her moan with gratitude as he slid his considerable cock inside her. He’d been so cruel tonight, dragging out his toying with her sensitive parts, making her come over, then over and then once more. Some part of her brain that was still vaguely coherent might suspect he was deliberately distracting her from the conundrum of their Eastern European non-fans, but Thomas was doing such a very good job of it. Feeling the wet tip of his cock begin to circle her entrance, Maura tried to help him by arching her hips.

Thomas smiled, a bit cruelly to hear her startled yelp as he briskly slapped her wet slit. “I do not believe I gave you permission to move, Pet.” His tone was mild, but Maura heard the threat implicit there and reluctantly rested her bottom back on the mattress. His head dropped to her collarbone, feeling his girl's fingers slide shyly into his curls again, scratching his scalp as she breathed deeply. "Good girl," he praised, "lying so still for Daddy. Open up, now. Spread those long legs wider and welcome me inside you. Open up, Pet." There was always a hitch in her breath, he thought, a little, choking gasp when he first slid into her, just as powerful today as it was all those nights again when he'd taken her to his London townhouse, feeding her dinner, then feeding off of her. And now, that obscene squelch of her juicy cunt against him- Thomas groaned again. Running his long fingers against her spread legs, he pushed down harder, flattening her to the bed. "Now, baby. I know those talented thighs can split wider for me. Opening up so nicely-" he gave a sharp push inside her, relishing Maura's whimper as she took him deeper, "giving me room to push my way up inside you." Rising up on one elbow, he watched his beautiful Morrighan's face turn sharper, fiercer as she raced for her orgasm. Pushing her legs higher, ankles around her head, Thomas chuckled breathlessly. 

“Ah,” he gasped, really beginning to slam into her, the base of his cock grinding against her strained opening and swollen pearl, “there she is, come out to play with Daddy.”

Maura hissed, not able to stop herself. His pace was bruising her, shoving that infuriatingly huge staff through her and feeling like he might come out her throat. It burned and stung, it made her wildly wet and forced her legs down to clutch against his hips as tightly as she could, digging her heels into the tensed muscles in his ass. But it made her harder, colder part slink out of hiding, rising up to rear up against her dark Daddy, her hips nearly dislodging him from inside her.

Níl tú in iúl dom cad atá le déanamh,” she sneered, _“a dhaidí.”_

“Ah, but I do, mo chailín beag,” Thomas mocked her. If his luscious little toy was spitting Gaelic at him, Morrighan was well and truly out, and she was ready to play. Hard. 

So he chuckled in a way he knew was bound to infuriate her and yanked himself out, abruptly flipping her to her belly, hauling her hips up and shoving his cock back into her roughly. Thomas slid his knees between hers, moving them wide so he could lean back and enjoy the sight of his cock sliding through her, her slick making him lewdly, beautifully shiny. His hand came down on her left cheek with a resounding 'whack!' enjoying how she tightened against him, startled and clenching down so hard it immobilized his dick inside her channel. As she loosened a bit, he chuckled and slapped the right, smoothing his hands over the burning red marks against her smooth, white ass, moving within her again ferociously.

Morrighan growled reaching up and gripping his hair, yanking hard and pulling him down to bracket her with his arms and legs, sweating chest against her back. Arching her spine a bit to reach his balls, currently tapping briskly against her sore bottom, she gave them a slightly less than gentle squeeze, enjoying her Sir's corresponding groan. "Remember-" she gasped, "remember the first time I had you by the balls?"

Despite his uncomfortable awareness that his lovely pet seemed disinclined to release his scrotum, Thomas chuckled. "Which time of many? Literally, darling, or figuratively?"

Against her will Maura started laughing, making him moan above her as her pussy twitched in such a delightful way. "I was thinking about that time in Algiers," she admitted, "so satisfying to finally get the upper hand on you after all those days of..."

Thomas slowed to a stop above her, going back on his haunches and pulling out of her, ignoring Maura needy groan. Turning her over, he lifted her up and then down on his cock again, sliding smoothly up her wet, fluttering channel. "I believe you've had my balls-" Maura started giggling, it sounded so funny when Thomas said something so unutterably crass in his beautifully refined, 'I went to Cambridge' accent.' "you've had my _balls,_ " he continued patiently, "since the first time I was inside you. It just took me a ridiculous amount of time to realize it, being so thick-headed."

"Well," allowed Maura, "most men are."

Thomas's hands slipped to her hips then, gently rotating her on his cock as he placed smooth kisses up and down her neck, over her chin, then her lips. Angling her to press against his shaft, he smiled that luscious smirk that always made Maura shiver as she came, just as he urged. Just as she always did.

Burying his face in her wildly tumbled hair as he came as well, Thomas groaned, "I love you, Maura-girl. I always have."

Tightening her arms around his shoulders, Maura shivered and smiled. "And I you. Despite all our best efforts to avoid it."

 

While Tom and Jackie celebrated Christmas morning with her daughter Lizzie, laughing and opening presents, Thomas and Maura spent theirs tucked into their cozy suite, making love in front of the fireplace, both enjoying the sparkle of the lovely new strand of platinum around her neck, cementing their bond in a way a wedding ring never could.

 

"I've got it!" Thomas no longer went for his gun every time Maura suddenly, loudly blurted out an exclamation in an otherwise silent room, but it was still startling.

Rising, he went over to her, still bent over her laptop. "What have you found, darling?"

"Our stray Bosnians. It's part of that horrible little group at the-" and here Maura shuddered, "-the Silk Slipper. They'd been sent out on a "recruiting mission" in Europe just before we pulled the plug on those loathsome bastards. I think they found us because there's a safe house nearby. They've been hiding out, trying to figure out what to do." She made a noise of self-disgust. "How could I have missed that during the purge?"

"There's always a rat that slips through," comforted Thomas, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "Any idea of how many?"

Maura shook her head, but added, "It can't be more than a handful, less than ten."

"And we've only taken out one," Thomas mused, "it makes sense now, why they cleaned up their mess. The safe house is close and they can't afford detection. So they found us by sheer, dumb luck." Chuckling as Maura made another disgusted grunt, he smoothed her hair. "I'm certain a clever girl like you can find the safe house location? We'll make a lovely bonfire to celebrate the evening." Enjoying his dark tone of pleasure, Maura shivered blissfully.

 

It was another round of sheer dumb luck that- as Maura and Thomas were preparing to leave the inn and light up the countryside with a round of roasted Bosnian- Tom and Jackie happened to be strolling by on their way to the Christmas Night celebration in the middle of town, with a bonfire and a stage for choirs to sing. Tom was asked to read from "A Christmas Carol," but he'd declined, wanting to just be part of the crowd tonight. Lizzie was off with her friends and they were blissfully happy, simply holding hands and strolling along, enjoying the decorated shop windows.

"Wait- that man, Tom. He looks just like you!" Jackie pointed, eyes wide with surprise at the sight of a man who could easily pass for her fiancee. A man who did not look happy to be pointed out. Tom's long legs carried them up to the other couple before they could slip away.

"Hello," he said, just a tad aggressively as he held out his hand. "Tom Hiddleston, this is my fiancee Jackie. I believe we've had some episodes of mistaken identity over the last day."

Jackie, unaware of the currents of dominance and protectiveness sweeping between the identical men, laughed. "I was beginning to wonder if I had something to worry about- everyone kept telling me they'd seen Tom with this Irish girl." Nodding at a weakly smiling Maura, "And here you are." 

Switching on his charm like a light bulb, Thomas said, "What a surprise, finding my Doppelganger here in Bath! Jonathon and Mira Pine, a pleasure to meet you. Perhaps we can have a glass of eggnog together?" Maura knew he was herding them all into a private room at the inn, to keep anyone else from spotting them together. Keeping her back to the other three and scanning the street, she was the last one to enter the room.

 

"...So after falling right in front of him in the most embarrassing possible way, Tom helped me up and took me to a cafe in Abbey Yard, and, well... here we are." Jackie's pretty face was flushed from her eggnog and the pleasure of telling her story to the attentive Maura, who didn't seem to know much at all about her famous fiance.

"It sounds wonderfully romantic, I think." Maura could feel the sharp edges between Tom and Thomas beginning to dull a bit as the men circled each other in conversation like two wary dogs. "And you two look so happy together. Are you getting married soon?"

Jackie glanced at her fiance and then leaned forward, lowering her voice. "Sooner than I'd like- there's so much to do! But... I did find my wedding dress, finally."

"Do tell!" Maura grinned, resting her chin on her hand. "Long? Short?"

"Well, it's..." The two spoke in conspiratorial tones, occasionally glancing at the men.

It was some time later when eggnog drunk and conversation winding down, that the four stood, reaching again for coats and wrapping up against the cold night.

"A pleasure, Jonathon." Tom held out his hand again, this time Thomas taking it with willingness. His famous Doppelganger was a sharp, intelligent man that he'd enjoy getting to know better. In another life. But not in the one he and Maura currently inhabited.

Letting the other couple leave first, Thomas and Maura headed off into the opposite direction. She began laughing. "Of all the dumb luck! We're spotted by the Bosnians and run into your identical twin, who happens to be a movie star. That goes beyond dumb luck and more into the realm of the Universe having a bizarre sense of humor."

"Agreed," Thomas said, chuckling. "Let's go take care of our rat problem, shall we?"

 

Unfortunately, the rats found them first, this time five of them and all intent on taking them down in the most painfully possible way.

"There's one," Thomas grunted, managing to slice the throat of one unfortunate thug, side-stepping to avoid the blood spray from his neck. 

"Two!" Maura gasped, risking getting close enough to press her gun against the Bosnian's thick coat and muffling the sound of the shot.

Yanking her around the corner of a building and taking off in a run from the three shots fired off in their direction, Thomas looked down at Maura, panting. "I don't think we can take them here."

"And we can't risk someone stepping between us," she gasped, stretching her legs faster, willing them to move faster than the bullets seeking their backs. When he veered off, heading to the center of town, Maura slowed down. "Thomas, what are you doing? There's a crowd-"

"Exactly," he agreed, not quite yanking her along, "they can't risk shooting in the middle of town, either." But it was a nightmare, trying to slip through the crowd. Townspeople kept stopping them, trying to wish them a Merry Christmas or shaking their hands. Teeth gritted, they both tried to back away as politely as possible, Maura noting- with some amusement- that she was gifted with puzzled stares or narrowed eyes of suspicion, rather than the warm welcome Thomas was enduring. Ironically, she knew he'd do much better with the confusion and hostility than the overbearing warmth he was forced to endure. Spotting Tom and Jackie near the stage area, Maura changed course, pulling him along. 

"Jackie!" She said urgently, reaching the woman and sliding into an alley, knowing her protective fiance would follow. "We need your help. There's some men following us-"

"-Rough looking types?" Tom broke in, brows set in a frown, "Looking like they're planning to rob you?"

"Worse," Maura admitted, noting that Thomas was blocking them from view from the little crown, eyes sweeping in a search for the Bosnians. "We need to get out of here, quickly and quietly. This is your town, Jackie, is there a shortcut to the M4 out of Bath?"

Tom stepped in front of Jackie, his expression thunderous. “You’re the ones they’re looking for? We saw them yesterday, trailing us.”

“There is a way out,” Jackie said unexpectedly, moving back in front of her tall fiance. “No one will spot you, but it’s behind the stage. We have to get you over there and then keep the crowd clustered around so those men can’t-”

“Love, what are you saying!” Tom interrupted her. “I’m not putting you in danger by helping them, I’ll find an officer and-”

“They may mistake you for me and shoot you,” Thomas said grimly.

Pulling on his coat sleeve, Jackie made a furious Tom look down at her. “We need to help them,” she said firmly, “they’re good people, Tom. We have to.” Maura watched as the tall man visibly softened, looking down at his Jackie’s anxious face.

“All right,” he relented, “here’s what we do.”

It was only a few minutes later when the organizer stood on the stage and smiled broadly. “My friends! We have a special treat, our newest resident, Tom Hiddleston, Jackie’s fiance is going to read from ‘A Christmas Carol’ for us!” There was applause, but people looking back and forth, confused, seeing Tom in one direction and then in the other, being led by Jackie to the stage.

“Wait-” said one older lady, who ran the cafe where Tom purchased his sweets, “I thought he was already up there?” She smiled, bemused as the couple passed her.

Tom strode across the stage, gesturing with one hand for everyone to draw close, watching from the corner of his eye as one of the thugs was pushed to the back. Opening the book, he began.

“Marley was dead, to begin with. There is no doubt whatever about that. The register of his burial was signed by the clergyman, the clerk, the undertaker, and the chief mourner. Scrooge signed it. And Scrooge's name was good upon 'Change for anything he chose to put his hand to. Old Marley was as dead as a doornail. “

Backstage, Jackie impulsively hugged Maura. “Good luck.”

Shaking her head in amazement at the woman’s kindness, Maura hugged her back. “Thank you. Truly.” Thomas took her hand, and they melted away into the darkness as Jackie watched, shivering a little. Turning back to look at Tom’s head, bent over the book, she smiled. She was the most fortunate woman in the world.

 

“Really? Of course on Christmas night!” Groused a fireman as he pulled on his heavy coat.

“Ten pounds says it’s a grease fire,” said his companion, flipping the lights on the fire truck.

By the time the three trucks made it to the shabby house consumed in an inferno of flame, there was really nothing left to put out. The structure and everything in it was nothing but ash.

 

Tom's dark head bent over Jackie's as he carefully poured a glass of champagne for her. "Merry Christmas, my love," he said tenderly, clinking his glass with hers.

"Merry Christmas," she repeated. They sipped in silence for a moment before she asked, "Do you think they got out safely?"

Tom's tone was dry, even though he smiled, "I suspect those two always make a clean getaway." Giving her another kiss, he settled  back, enjoying the quiet moment with his bride to be.

 

 

You don’t tell me what to do- daddy! “Níl tú in iúl dom cad atá le déanamh,” she sneered, _“a dhaidí.”_

Ah, but I do, little girl. ““Ah, but I do, mo chailín beag,”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering about Tom and Jackie, they're from Roo's sweet story "Ready To Love Again?" Which you'll find here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3667176


End file.
